Twinverted
by mlle.imandeus
Summary: Puckentine! Its just after the events of the great tuna jump and Sam asks melanie to come visit, but first she wants her to pretend to be sam so her sister can go and sort things out with freddie once and for all. But melanie is a convincing mimic and Cat is still feeling affectionate and needy after the events of the Jade/Freddie/Robbie debacle. Rated M for melanie's gettin some.
1. Chapter 1

I was surprised by the phone call. Usually, I'm grateful if my sister calls me once every two months. Its much more likely to be a text that says, "I'm alive. U?" But I had just gone out to play a trick on her friend Cat in November and now she was calling me almost two months to the day and trying to get me to come out again to play a trick on the same friend.

I said, "I really don't think you should. Cat seems so sweet and trusting. She took your last prank in good humor, but you cant expect that to work again. And honestly I think its a little mean for you to want to. Didn't you say that you and her were getting to be really close? You wouldn't do something like this to mess with Carly's head."

Sam sighed exasperated. "I am not trying to trick her, or mess with her head. I'm hoping she will never know it wasn't me. I will tell her you are coming Saturday for a visit and you will actually come Friday and be me Friday night so I can go out and get something taken care of. And Cat never needs to know."

"That's not even a fun game. Not even by your standards. That's just misleading your friend and partner."

I heard a quick intake of breath that Sam cut off quickly. "What do you mean, partner?" she asked, sounding shocked and possibly angry.

"Well, yeah. You do have a business together, don't you?" I asked. Wondering, for a moment, if I was mistaken.

"Oh yes, my business partner. Of course." She sounded oddly formal and disconnected.

"Well not just your business partner. Your roommate and good friend." I said.

"Yes, all of those things. And I am not trying to trick her or mess with her head. But I need you to do this. Does your sister, your twin sister, needing your help still mean something to you?" Sam asked.

"You know it does." I said, indignantly. I was equally frustrated with her for still pulling this nonsense as I was with myself for letting it work.

"Good then its settled. Text me when you get in, and tell me what time to expect you." She said.

It just goes to show that I've been dealing with her nonsense for eighteen years that I wasn't the least surprised that she didn't even mention the possibility of picking me up. Like it never occurred to her. Perhaps it didn't. She was pretty famous for being self reliant. I am not going to call her selfish, because she was actually surprisingly generous if it was brought to her attention. But while I was at a beautiful boarding school, where I learned sharing and being aware of others by the circumstances I lived in. She was at home with our mother and Pam Puckett was very much a 'I've got mine, you worry about yours' kind of person.

I really did feel a tremendous amount of guilt about leaving Sam in that woman's clutches alone. I think at first I was so excited to be offered the scholarship. Then I thought that somehow I would get out and after that, I don't know, get her out somehow. Obviously that wasn't an option outside of a little girl's dreams. But now that we were both away from her I really hoped that we could heal this estrangement between us.

I arrived Friday at noon and took a taxi to **'bots**. I texted Sam and she said it was best if I not come straight to the house. She didn't want any risk of a neighbor seeing me. But at this time of day she said the likelihood of anyone knowing her was pretty slim. The robot waiters might recognize 'her' (in this case me), but even if one of them said something to Cat she wasn't likely to pay any real attention to them.

I went in and ordered a grilled cheese. I had just bitten into it when Sam texted and said she was waiting in the parking lot and was ready to take me to the corner by her apartment where she would drop me off to walk the rest of the way.

I told her I was eating and she couldn't possibly brief me while she was driving. So she ought to come in and explain to me what was going on.

Surprisingly she didn't argue and just came in.

"All right this is simple." Sam said. "We have a babysitting job this afternoon. The kids are great. Our neighbor Melinda's kids. They are kinda regulars so you have to fool them too. Chloe, Max, and Darby. Darby is the baby. I think you can figure out which is Chloe and Max on your own. Freddie is in town til tomorrow. There was a big mix up with him and us and Cat's friend Jade and some dweezil named Robbie a few days back. Freddie has some things he wants said and I do not want to stir this pot again so its best if Cat doesn't know I got together with him."

"You got together with him?" I asked, I couldn't believe it. "He's cute. I guess I'm not surprised, but still. Good job, Sam." I held up my hand for her to slap.

She just left me hanging for like ten seconds then grabbed my hand and pushed it down.

"I did not get together with him. Eww, gross! No I meant 'get together' as in meeting him tonight. It's best if Cat doesn't know." Sam clarified.

"Why, does she want him? If you aren't getting with him why not let her?" I asked.

"She does not want him. I do not want him. Nobody wants Freddie Benson, Melanie." Sam said, sounding exasperated.

"I don't know about that. If he's not taken I might give him a call." I said.

"You live on the opposite coast." Sam shouted.

"For six more months. Then I might be coming back to Seattle. If Mom goes into rehab I might move back to keep an eye on her."

"Fine, whatever, call anyone you please. I don't care. That is six months from now. Who knows? We might all be dead. I want to sort out today. I am going to talk to Freddie. You will be me with Cat. You will babysit the kids and be me. Can you do that?"

I lifted my untouched Blue Dog, drained it completely in four big gulps then leaned in to Sam. Almost kissing distance. I burped right in her face. Long and low, it was a real table shaker. "I think I'll manage." I said.

Sam looked pissed for just a split second and then she laughed and high-fived me. "Good, fine, whatever. Just do it. I should be back before the kids go home. I'll text you when I'm there and you can come out we'll trade our clothes back. We can even 'conveniently' run into each other and you can have come early so you don't even have to stay at a motel."

So I did it, because I'm a good sister. We went in the bathroom and exchanged clothes and I walked into their apartment smelling like bacon and barbecue sauce. Cat didn't ask any questions, like where my motorcycle was. I guess the fact that Sam's motorcycle was on the patio last time I was here wasn't an issue, because that's not where she usually parked it anymore.

The kids came over for babysitting about half an hour after I got there. And we had an okay time. I didn't have much experience with kids. But I figured neither did my sister and the fact that I had always assumed Cat did most of the work seemed to be correct.

The kids seemed suspicious and there were several semi-sarcastic comments questioning if I was really Sam, because I was being too nice. But Cat was the only one who knew Sam had a twin and even knowing I was due for a visit the next day she was still so trusting it never occurred I wasn't Sam.

So I just pretended to be really insulted that they didn't think I was nice, just like Sam would. Then I dropped it right in the middle of complaining, because I just didn't care, like Sam would. And everyone bought it that I was her.

I was tired, from the trip and the time difference and I had needed to get up at 430 to get to the airport on time.  
Then I thought of the fact that Sam wouldn't think twice about taking a nap while she was supposed to be working. So when Cat talked the kids into watching _My Little Puppy : Puppiton Girls_ again I gently pushed Chloe off the couch with my foot and went to sleep.

It only felt like I'd been asleep for a moment when I had the strangest dream. Cat was undressing me and putting me to bed. But she not only started with my pants, she took my underwear as well.

Then she opened my legs a little more, one leg against the back of the couch my knee bent and up, the other off the edge, my foot on the floor. She got down, her knees on the floor, her chest on the sofa between my legs. Her warm breath on my shaved pussy.

"Somebody has been grooming." She said in my dream. I had always shaved the lower part, around the lips, bare but had let the top grow and I had just tried something new yesterday where I trimmed the top tuft down to a centimeter. Just under a half inch but my trimmer was French so had metric settings. I was just about to ask her if she liked it when her dreamself continued, "I thought you said you'd try growing it out when I asked you too. But it's your body." She sounded a little disappointed. But her cheery voice was back and she even sounded a little hungry when she said, "But it is neat to see everything clearly and so bare." And I felt her warm breath grow heavier on me as she moved even closer.

It was so real it was almost like... holy shit babies, as Sam would say. I definitely felt warm breath on my hairless sensitive skin.

There was clearly something Sam hadn't told me. This certainly explains her slight overreaction to the term 'partner'.

I was just going to wrench myself completely awake before something even more embarrassing happened.

But I was so cozy still in that twilight area between sleep and waking. And it really did feel so nice to have a feeling there that originated with someone else.

My thought of 'But, I'm straight' was quickly followed by 'I can't lose my virginity to my sister's girlfriend'. But then all reasonable thought was lost in sensation.

There was a thick heaviness building up in me, just under my stomach. It was like the buildup before an orgasm when I was alone, but more. If that feeling had been buttered and covered in cream and honey.  
Like a rich sodden dessert of a feeling.  
And where that feeling came at the end when it could almost be called the beginning of the orgasm proper; this was clearly just the beginning and it was set to build and grow. Glowing within me and filling my entire body like some radiant magma of joy flowing. Overfilling me, changing me even. I could not go back to who I'd been just five minutes before. Not after feeling this, knowing it was possible to feel this.

This amazing feeling just built and built. I could feel that sensation that had always felt like a wave cresting. But this time it didn't break, it just built.

Sometimes it would feel like it was finally going to break and my orgasm would be upon me. Then the crest would soften and it would continue to build getting stronger, hotter, deeper. More enjoyable than I might have otherwise dreamed, but no longer feeling like I was about to burst.

I looked down at her deep burgundy head lowering to my fuzzy blonde vee. I could see her lips reaching for my soft hairless and now slightly gaping slit. In an instant I wanted to kiss her. I wanted it badly. I had to kiss her. No matter what it meant for my already shaky heterosexuality or her and Sam's relationship, I just had to.

Then, suddenly, the hot sticky delicious glow switched gears and I felt the bottom drop out of my stomach like a roller coaster; all I could do was moan and gasp and yell aloud.

I grabbed the pillow from behind my head and shoved it hard against my mouth as I bit down on it giving full throat to my joyous noise. With strength like an ocean beyond my control it lifted me up. My entire being was taken in this maelstrom of pleasure. Body and mind I was overtaken in an instant. For just a moment it was as if I had become my pleasure there was nothing more to me than these feelings. It was demanding and deep and almost more than I could stand, but it wasn't scary. It was beautiful, perfect, indescribable. Is this what sex is? Or only sex with Cat?

That would have thrown me off, sent me careening into the world of 'what ifs' and 'I can't do thises'. But under Cats eager searching licks and loving stroking fingers I just couldn't do it. My carnal side, for the first time in my life, pushed my logical analytical side down and sat on it, insisting it shut up and enjoy the ride.

I could feel her fingers spreading me open as her hot wet tongue entered me again and licking greedily deeper as she went. "Oh Cat," I said winding my fingers in her hair.

"Oh Sam," She responded, as I'd hoped she would. There was still a part of me that worried that she might taste a difference or tell by some small movement that this was not the woman she loved. Since I certainly did not know how to make love like my sister does. I didn't know how to make love like anyone. I didn't even know how to do it like me yet.

I couldn't believe the hunger in her voice. The need. As if licking my sister turned her on every bit as much as the reverse would.

This knowledge only turned me on more. And since she was really good at what she was doing and I was already so excited and entranced by the whole experience. I felt another powerful orgasm already building. And when Cat heard my 'Oh, that's nice' noises turn into "Oooh, It's happening' noises, she just tried harder.

When that first wave hit it was like everything was clenching down and exploding out at the same time. And, of course, I could still feel her lick and fingering me and her thumb pressing hard on my clitoris. A move that made me feel such hard strong sensations I only rarely did it, even alone.

It was too much and I tried to push her away. She didnt really fight back, but she continued and after a moment it wasn't too much anymore. It was everything it had been still, it absolutely still overwhelmed rational thought. But with her skillful ministrations its like something opened up within me and suddenly even though I was still filled to bursting with light; it was okay.

I came with another supernova explosion of light and heat and honestly love. I didnt want to spend my life with this girl but I felt such a rush of… I dont know, sexual friendship? Something anyway

I was moaning, almost screaming and the pillow I held was back in my mouth and I wasnt worrying about how loud I was being. Though maybe I should have been. One decorative throw pillow isn't a magical cloak of silence after all.

I felt her slide another finger inside. Her sucking mouth was now on my hot, hard, fat, little clitoris bud and her slip-slickery thumb of her other hand, that had been on that duty was sliding smoothly into my bottom.

I was shocked. I had never, never done that in solo play. But it felt so good I began to orgasm almost instantly. Wildly I could still feel an orgasm building in my vulva. This was different. This was actually an orgasm in my butt. An anal orgasm; did they even have those? Was that even possible?

It had to be possible a small one had already gone through me and another bigger one was building. It was deeper than a vaginal orgasm, more widespread and diffuse but stronger and it had a spiritual aspect of it. I felt stupid thinking that and I'd never say it but I did feel like she was touching some intimate part of me. Like she was touching my soul.

And the sounds it elicited were deeper. Deeper in my body yes, but also deeper in tone. They were groans, I was lowing like a heifer. It was incredible.

I had my knees in my hands to give her room to work her magic.

When I felt the next one coming I could tell that it was going to be both holes at once and be a real barn burner. "Fuck Cat, you are so good at this."

That may be the fifth or sixth time I ever used that word. But she was good enough to deserve it. Plus if I was being Sam, she said 'fuck' fifty times a day it seemed.

As this double barreled orgasm just continued to build, it passed the place where I thought I could take it. My body nearly went into panic with the intensity and my arms moved down to push her away. I let them drop. I'd let them flail about as the waves and surges went through me, but my newly found carnality still held sway and she liked this roller coaster.

So I wasn't pushing her away yet. However, I knew if this was how hard this one was starting at, I would almost definitely be really pushing, while probably babbling with electric jolts of pleasure by the time it really hit..

However, as it turned out, this time the wave didnt even crest. I was ready as it built up so high and so strong I knew it was coming and it would be big.

And suddenly that wave bubbling up ignited and without further warning everything was swallowed in wild bright white light. It was madness, lt was burning bright phosphor on the surface but so deep and pure underneath it was every kind of sensation the body could experience, layered and braided and filling every tiny inch of my being.

I was moaning, almost squealing, near the end as I tried to take another breath. One hand pushing at Cat's head, one hand groping beside me for my scream pillow.

"Holy Mary, mother of fuck!"

My lungs froze as I looked across the room to Sam standing completely gobsmacked in the doorway.

"What the motherfuck is going on here, Melanie?!"

And Cat was looking at me which such betrayal, as the flat of her hand connected with the tender flesh she had been licking a moment ago with a hard spanking slap. "How could you?" She asked, looking both angry and heartbroken


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N I want to draw attention to Eyeworks Pictures, introduced here. While the movie studio is partially inspired by Dreamworks, even more so it is a reference to the fact that the original creator of Mickey Mouse and many other Disney properties was Ub Iwerks. Walt Disney's partner who loathed the spotlight and allowed Disney to take all the credit. Well in this universe he wasn't so timid.)

My immediate reaction was blinding shame and guilt. I sat up quick and stiffly straight, grabbing an afghan off the back of the couch and wrapping it around my waist.

How could I have done that to my sister? And Cat. Such a sweet trusting soul. Everyone knows that its pretty low to let your twin sister's girlfriend eat you out thinking you are her. And being half asleep in the beginning doesn't really count. I'd woken up pretty darn quick once it started.

But then, on the tail of it, I was a little angry myself. I couldn't bring myself to be even a hair upset with Cat. Wanting intimacy with the woman she loved.  
But Sam? None of this would have happened if my sister had been home on time or if she had told me her and Cat were involved. I would have been on my guard a little or something

I knew I had more blame in this than anyone. But Sam wasn't pure the way Cat was.

"I'm sorry, both of you." I said, sitting up even straighter and checking to make sure the little blanket covered me completely.

"You're sorry?" Cat was clearly tearing up. For a split second I worried that this could permanently ruin her and my friendship. My mind was reeling.  
Then she switched tactics in just a blink, turning to Sam. "And why were you trickering me again, Sam Puckell? I thought you loved me. I thought we were in this together."

I almost corrected our last name but that seemed pretty small at this time.

"So why weren't you back before the kids left, like you said you would be?" I asked, while Sam gave me the worst look and made motions behind Cat's back, as she turned to face me, that said I should shut up.

But it was too late, because Cat was already talking. Or it didn't matter at all, because what she was saying had nothing to do with what I said.

"Why was Melanie here anyway, Sam? Where were you?" She reached out and took Sam's chin in her hand making her look into her eye. "Please don't lie." She said.

"Okay, Kitten. I was with Freddie." Sam said.

"Freddie Benson?" Cat asked, sounding surprised and teetering on the edge of heartbreak. "The boy that you told me was your kryptonite?"

Now that was news. Freddie Benson is my sister's kryptonite?

"Yes baby, but I said that because he is a friend who made it clear while dating me that he was settling for me because he couldn't get Carly, at a time when I thought I was in love with her too. Who then you just tried to use just a few days ago for a very similar purpose. But not because I ever had any interest in him. I never have, not in any real way." She looked at Cat. "Never Kitty. In fact my meeting with him tonight was just as a friend to tell him about us and make sure he knew neither of us was any possibility for him. You need to remember, my kitten, you tried to come on to him pretty hard yourself. Not so much that I would say that he had any reason to be getting ideas but certainly enough that the nice thing to do as a friend was to tell him none of it would ever happen."

"Okay, I can agree to that. but that doesn't give you a valid reason to invite your sister here to impersonate you to me. I honestly want to think of some way that this is not a lie, but it is, Sam" Cat said.

"Darling I know how crazy stupid it was to do this. But I just realized it when I walked in and saw what was happening and I knew what betrayal felt like. To see you and my sister together." Sam said.

"Sammy, you have to know I had no idea." Cat said, sounding shocked and scared.

"Of course I do, Cat. But I'm just saying what I felt when I saw it. How it stabbed right through me." Sam said.

"Oh Sam, I'm so sorry." Cat said.

I joined her. "I am really truly sorry. Both of you. I am so so sorry."

Sam ignored me. "Don't be sorry, baby. You didn't know. You were misled. Lied to."

"By you." I said. Possibly the most I had ever attacked my sister; and it was not at all.  
But I was feeling something. "I broke her trust, and yours. But a lie of omission is not the same as a stated lie. You lied to Cat and you forced me to be implicated in your lie by guilting me into doing this. Appealing to my loyalty as your twin. A connection that I have never taken advantage of even once in 18 years."

"Sammy, I don't want to pee in your face when you're down but Smelly-Melly bitchface is right." She turned to me and said. "You stole my love for Sam and used it for yourself. I have to be mean to you, at least for a while." She turned back on Sam. "But your lying bitch sister never claimed she wasn't going to betray my trust and trick me into sexing her under false pretenses."  
She glanced over at me again, with a 'sorry I have no choice' shrug. "If I assumed that she wouldn't that's my stupid mistake. But you, Sam, you pretty much promised to never lie to me or trick me so badly. And if Smelly-Melly is a bitchface, you are a garbage whore. Because she only betrayed human decency. You betrayed the trust of someone who loves you more than life and trusts you more than she believed it would be possible before she met you. Does it make you feel good, Sammy? Does it make you feel good to put one over on the poor stupid girl who trusted you with her heart and her secrets and every part of her that still meant something?" She paused and squared her shoulders, leaned in and continued. "Unless I'm just stupid. Maybe I'm stupid and idealistic and trusting. Because you never told me you wouldn't betray me utterly. I just assumed because you said you loved me. And you said that your heart belonged to me as much as mine belongs to you. But I suppose I also know that your defining characteristic is the fact that you have very flexible ethics. So if you tell me that everything that you ever said to me was just nonsense meant to get what you wanted from me. The way Melanie used my mistaken trust in you to get what she wanted, well in that case you wont have betrayed me any more than she did. It will be my trust not your deception that is the cause of all this mess. Is that how you see it?"

I saw my sister crying for maybe the third time in our lives. That's including times she had a bone protruding or a big jagged shard of metal sticking conspicuously out of someplace.

Then she said, "No, Cat. My heart is yours. My heart, my soul, my body, any part of me you want, is yours. I love you with everything I am. You are honestly, truly, the light of my life. Whatever it was you said. However you said I betrayed you, if I was serious when I asked you to be my girl. Than that's what I did. But it was from not thinking. It was the old Sam. It was the devious 'lets put something over on everyone to show how clever we are' Sam. You know I talk to myself in the plural when I'm being smug. Which is obviously Melanie's fault too."

"Hey," I said. But only halfheartedly. Because I was the plural of Sam and I knew I could be smug sometimes.

It didn't matter. She ignored me and continued. "But I swear it was me being dumb. I did it so I could tell Freddie about us, and I involved Melanie because the whole Freddie thing was so nothing I didn't even want you to know about it. Because even knowing was more notice than it deserved. He is nothing, you are my world. Everything good in my world either started with you or became good after you. You saved me. Now tell me. Anything. Anything I can do and have you forgive me."

"Do the do with Melanie while I watch." Cat said.

Sam's mouth literally dropped open as she stared at Cat, frozen in shock. I'm sure I looked the same.

"What?" My sister said. Clearly wishing she could pretend she'd heard wrong.

"You know ever since you took me too that dirty movie I've had twincest on my mind." Cat said.

"It was an EyeWorks movie about a magical queen with water powers and how the love of her sister stops her from being burned as a witch. It was a family cartoon." Sam said.

"It was called Flushed and was set in a time before toilets. She was flushed with lust because she's in love with her twin sister. Queen Samara and Princess Malina. You had to know I have been shipping this." Cat said.

"Yeah, but-" My sister said.

"We already decided we weren't going to commit to being completely monogamous sexually. You're the one that brought up Tori and Jade wanting a fourgy. We haven't said yes, but we are open to it. That's enough. Besides I've said for months than you and Melly should be closer. I know you love her. So show her you love her. Plus if we've both been with Melanie it cancels out."

"Yeah, but-" Sam said again.

"C'mon, Sam. Don't you love your sister? Get up in them guts. Like good sisters do. Oh and I'm also going to be saying really terrible perverted things like that the whole time."

"Yeah, but-" Sam said a third time.

And it hit me. The shock of sweet pure Cat being so naughty and my sister, who had so much to say about pretty much anything suddenly tongue-tied. I thought of something I hadn't thought of in years.

"Cat," I said. "She's protecting me. I put it out of my mind because it hurt so bad, but it was all those years ago. I left to get away from our mom but also because I was in love with Sam, and she thought it was gross."

"It's not that it was gross, Mel. I just didn't have fantasies of us moving away and starting over. Getting married and owning a pony farm. Its not like other incest couples that can just go where no one knows them. We're twins. Even strangers know we're sisters."

"Either way, you didn't want me. And because of that, I don't know, I guess rejection. I grew up straight." I said. Trying to play along with whatever was happening. I had, after all, gotten with her girlfriend under some false pretenses. So I felt like I needed to kind of be a good sport here. But honestly thinking of all this stuff; I was feeling hurt and whether it was real or me just kind of feeling old hurts fresh I didn't really know.

"Can't be that straight," Cat said, "You seemed to be pretty eager to get with me just a moment ago. Wait, and that too. First you have to make it up to me. You eating me will make it up to me from you. And Sam having to see you doing it will be her punishment. That will take care of restitution. Then the two of you having to put on a show will prove that you are really sorry and make up for punitive damages."

I was trying to think of a tactful way to say I really was straight and just got carried away. After all, there's a big difference between a girl licking me and me licking her.  
However, Cat wasn't really in debate mode. Before I even had marshalled my words together to politely decline or at least protest, she had flipped her skirt up to her waist and was pulling down the leggings she wore beneath it.  
Of course she was doing it in that sexy way of bending over and slowly taking them all the way off in one smooth movement. I dont know if she generally chose to forgo underwear or if she had removed them in preperation to seduce my sister. Perhaps she had been planning to do this patented and sexy move the whole time.  
I will tell you right now that looking at her small, slick, and baby smooth vulva; between her slightly spread legs. With her bent double and glancing back at me from between her knees, caused me to lose my words for a moment. She really did have the prettiest one I had ever seen.

But, pretty pussy aside, I was not going to do this.

Again my mind was swimming and hers wasn't so while I tried to gather what I was going to say she just pushed me back prone on the couch very gently and then knelt astride my face. Since she hadn't taken her skirt off, I found myself in shadow beneath. Her wet and waiting lips almost kissing distance from mine.

Her scent her glorious. Sticky and sweet, but in a delicious, buttery, homey, way; not like candy. In no way overdone. Perfect, honestly. It came to my nose and pooled, a light humid flavor at the back of my mouth. It was heaven and I couldnt be so close and deny it anymore. I had to bury my face between her legs and wrap my lips around her lips and tongue kiss her with passionate hunger and a need that surprised me.

She pressed against me with a gasp at the fervor I put into this. "Oh Melanie, you'll make me go all jelloid." She started to ride my tongue a little as I noticed the light beginning to brighten as her skirt rose up. As she tossed it away I realized it was a dress with such radically different patterns on top and bottom I assumed it was a mismatched skirt and shirt, but I guess it was supposed to be like that.

I had only licked her as she rode my face, rubbing her clit on my nose, for maybe a minute when I felt another weight on the couch. I felt Sam take the afghan from my hand that held it closed. She opened it, baring my lower half. I felt her hand tentatively rubbing me. Surprisingly shy for the fact she just went for it without warming up at all. Like stroking my thighs or my belly.  
Nope, just straight to it, stroking my wet slit softly and nervously.  
She leaned forward and though my view was almost entirely obstructed, I could tell that she had begun to lick Cat's bottomhole.

Cat squeaked for a split second and it almost seemed like she was going to pull away. But that had to be simple surprise, because in an instant she reversed, pushing down and against both our tongues as she said, "Huuunnyyess."

"I love you Cat," My sister said. "I love sleeping with you... I love waking up with you…" Between each sentence she would slip her tongue back up her girlfriend's bottom, or rim around a bit , which resulted in her touching tongues with me more than once. Each time sent zings of electricity through me. "I love your rear fuckhole. I love licking it and fucking it. You are everything I could have ever asked for."

"Sam, please. Do you have to call it that and in front of your sister."

"She doesnt care. Melanie, I have a bit of an ass fetish and Cat allows me to enjoy my perversions regularly."

Cat pulled away from both of us. "Sam! That is actually worse than I was worried you'd do. Certainly worse than you said before."

"I don't know about that, if it tastes as good as it felt when you thumbed me, I can understand why she does." I said and since Cat was still kneeling over me but had now pulled forward a bit, so when I wrapped my arms around her hips and pulled her straight down onto my mouth my slippery curious tongue slipped easily into her still puckered but slightly gaping back passage.  
It was certainly as exciting as Sam made it out to be. It tasted more slick than flavorful. But the very act of licking her there turned me on with the sexiness and naughtiness of it. I was quickly on the edge of my own orgasm and the fact that Sam was still touching me quite intimately as well brought me almost to the edge...and over. My moans and gasps of delight were muffled and distorted because I refused to give up my place of honor exploring her sweet little rump.

I was pretty certain that was part of Sam's plan. Not to say that she wasnt touching me with a desire to touch me, but when I used my thrashing of passion to grind my tongue deeper into Cat's fundament rather than letting it wiggle away, Sam did say archly, "Hey! I was doing something."

"I know and I'm doing it now." I said. Of course it was garbled entirely by the fact that I refused to risk losing my place, pleasuring this sweet girl anally with my tongue.

"Oh, thank you, Cat." I said, taking pity on my sister and relinquishing my place. "You are so beautiful and delicious. I never would have even thought of this without you."

"Haven't fully forgiven you yet, Mellifluous. But I will say: Sammy-lamb, this is Melly's turn, and part of your punishment is watching." Cat said.

I moved back to her bottom when Sam moved away. Just because it was available again. I moved my hand forward and grabbed the fat soft lips of her sweet slit and gently tugged them. Tugging and rubbing as I moved my wrist. Pressing them together and moving them in tiny half circles. Then rubbing them, while still gripping them shut, and pressing in with my fingers. I brought my other hand forward, taking each lip between finger and thumb, parting them slightly rubbing and massaging their plump fleshiness.  
I think if I knew Cat was an expert in massage I might not have chosen to use any kind of massagey moves. But I always had an interest of my own. I took the top knuckle of my middle finger and pressed it against her clit, moving it in a circle.

Cat gasped and moaned as she started to be caught up in in the sensations from what I was doing.

I hugged her hips toward my face as I slowly rolled both of us over.

I placed my mouth over her well licked vulva that I hoped to be licking much more. I placed each hand on her thigh, opening her legs and lapped gently yet insistently at her open lips.

She placed one hand softly in my hair, then followed it quickly with the other one.

For a few minutes I just explored and enjoyed her with my lips and tongue. Softly nibbling with my teeth. Sucking at her lips a little or grasping her clit between my teeth as I pressed against it with my tongue. I was so turned on I may have been a little rougher than I might have expected of myself. But she was involved with Sam. Sam had to be rougher than I was.

Plus, maybe sex was just naturally rougher than in the romance novels and rom-coms because just a few moments later Cat came and grabbing my hair she clenched her thighs up around my ears and shoved me in hard. She pushed my face in so hard I couldn't breathe, there was a split second of panic. Then I realized she would only do this while actually wracked with orgasmic passion and then I could pull back a bit and breathe as I continued.

But, the reason I gave it that second, instead of immediately pulling back. is I liked it. I liked being pressed so hard into Cat's pussy that I couldnt breathe.

Then, when I could breathe, I moaned myself from the pleasure of it all. She was so hot! "You taste amazing." I said.

All this time I was naked from the waist down, my bottom in the air, my legs open. I don't know if Sam was tempted by what she saw. Or whether she was jealous and sick of watching me enjoying the woman she loved and she realized there was something that needed to be done before this evening could be over.  
But she came around behind me and I felt her warm breath on my parted slick lips right before her thick strong tongue entered me.  
Is that what it felt like to be eaten by me? It was pretty good.  
We had a tongue as fat as any penis and a hell of a lot more agile.  
I always knew Sam had a big tongue. I know she used to stick the tip up her nose to make me laugh with impressed disgust.  
I always knew I did as well because of matchies.  
But this was a real lesson in what a big, agile, nose-picking tongue could do.

Sam wrapped her arms around my hips and hugged me to her, burying her face into me from behind. Her tongue moving and reaching within me; the tip of her nose pressed tantalizingly into my bottomhole.

Penetration in this position coupled with her hungry slurping, licking and grinding her face against me. I felt she was taking me like an animal. This stirred my own bestial side as I redoubled the intensity with which I fed on Cat's tasty taco.  
My lust for my sister was reawakening after years of rejection. It consumed me, almost to where I didn't know what I wanted. I only knew I wanted more, lots more.

But first I wanted to feast upon Cat a little bit further. But my pleasured moans and gasps were being telegraphed clearly by me moaning and quivering against her most sensitive skin. So a few moments later, when she had climaxed yet again, she pulled away and stood. Moving so she could get a better view. At the same moment, Sam took my bottom firmly in her hands, spreading my cheeks and slipping the tip of her inquisitive tongue into my butthole.

I let out a squeak of surprise to have my sister taking such intimate liberties so quickly but the squeak had barely even become audible when it began to change to a deeper moan as sensations began to fill me that had a deeper lower register than any orgasm I'd had before. But as it became both louder and lower I stifled the moan against my forearm. pressing my flesh against my mouth hard, muffling it.

"Sure this is hot," Cat said, watching, "But this is just burning hot fucking. You're sisters, twins, you love each other. This should be far more loving and tender. Passionate, naked, and loving, like good sisters are."

Well, she said she was going to make comments like that, so I shouldn't be surprised. I just went along with it. Then when Cat led us into the guest room and instructed Sam to undress me, I went along with that too.

I admit I was into it enough that when she asked me to lay down with Sam kneeling astride my face I honestly felt like she was giving me some sort of gift. I was going to get to taste my sister's pussy. Sam's gooey fuckhole as my ever crass twin might phrase it. I even found myself hoping that licking her butt would feature in the plans as well.

And when she said, "I want you to sit on your sister's face, Sam. But I definitely want you to just sit there for a bit before coming down and sixty-nining like good twins should. You're nature's ying-yang after all. That's why your personalities are so different." I couldn't believe my luck. This was everything I ever wanted or dreamed of, everything I could have asked.

Sixty-nining with Sam might be the hottest thing I could imagine. But it wasn't what I wanted most.  
One was hot in a concept way, but my gut and all lower bits really just wanted to eat her. just wanted to get my tongue up inside her pussy, or now her butthole as well, and just lick and kiss and suck until my jaw froze up and I passed out from exhaustion.  
Just service and be used by her. I dont know why. That wasn't the sort of girl I was. I think it might be because I felt rejected by her, but it didn't stop me wanting her. So 'I dont care if I just get to go down on her with no reciprocation or even with no appreciation I just want to do it so bad'. And wanting it so long and that desire just fermented in some dark corner of my mind until 'even if...' became everything I wanted.

The idea of licking each other simultaneously seemed like it could be and maybe even should be one of my favorite things in life.

For the mix of love, closeness, warmth, and passion it could not be beat by anything.

But if I was going to be completely honest and frank, I wanted her to ride my face hard. Like using me like a sex toy kind of hard.

I wanted her to make me messy, covering my face with her cum and juices. I fantasized about being tired and a little sore from licking. Maybe even some moments in there where it would be a little scary and hard to breathe because she is grinding away at my face so hard.

As Sam came, she called out, while holding my head tight with her thighs.

Then she relaxed a bit, moving just a bit off my mouth. I moved my chin just a bit up and traced across her little fun bridge area between pussy and bottom with my tongue. Even in her post orgasm fugue Sam took the hint and scooted down that ever important inch or two, giving me clear access to her sweet butthole.  
I have to admit I was finding her hairiness delightful. I was used to every girl being at least partially shaved. I mean I had no experience with girls except myself and now Cat. But like looking around the showers after PE. The only girls who wore a full bush were like the hardcore hippy types and other rare body positivity girls.  
Sadly accepting yourself as you are was not really in vogue at my school or anywhere else I ever heard of. I would later find out she'd only been growing it for a short time and that was at Cat's request, but my mental image of Sam definitely meshed with possibly trimming but never shaving anything.  
Plus, right now, for me, the wildness of her hairy pussy, even if it was short, was only surpassed in sexiness by the little ring of wiry hairs around her butthole. It wasn't as eager to open as Cat's had been. I was guessing that it wasnt as used to being explored and enjoyed as Cat's was. But I was able to bury my tongue in there at least past the tip and really feel like I was tongue fucking her up the ass.  
Which in my lust inflamed brain was precisely what I wanted. Wanted so badly I had a small trickling orgasm of my own just with her sexy sultry flavor and the naughty hotness of what I was doing and who I was doing it too. My sister Sam, who I worshiped as a child and had spent the last few years wishing we could be closer in any way she chose. I just wanted to be in her life.

As I tongued her puckered anus, slowly easing it open as I tried to probe her as deeply as I could; I moved my hand up to her slick furry lips, gaping slightly with pleasure. Easing two fingers in and turning them forward, hooked slightly, feeling around the spongy roof of her vagina, behind her pubic bone. Feeling around for her G spot and hoping I was doing it right.

Sam began to moan and ride my face a bit, pushing her ass down more firmly onto my tongue as she pumped a little against my fingers, fucking herself with my body.

She reached out and began to stroke and play with my own super sensitive fuckhole or snatch or whatever Sam would call it if she wasnt so busy moaning and cumming with her sister's tongue in her ass.

And Cat certainly had no interest in making the activities any more demure.  
She wasn't saying 'Suck that pussy like you did in the womb.' The nastiest line that my dirty mind coughed up. But she was encouraging us to 'show your sister how much you love her' and 'make her cum hard like good sisters do'

Then as Sam relaxed and collapsed a little, spent from her last orgasm my tongue finally was buried to the hilt in her backdoor. I was still enjoying licking around inside her, her weight on my face partially blocked my air, but not enough to be bothersome yet.

In a moment she shifted anyway, I could have continued if I'd stretched my neck a bit. But instead I just let my tongue slide out. Her sphincter possibly changing its mind because I did feel the ring contract as if trying to catch my tongue, but it wasnt fast enough or hard enough or whatever.

I moaned against her before going back to licking and sucking gently at her full lips. Lapping the warm sticky cream from her flesh.

Her strong sure fingers were joined by Cat's as she joined us, kissing Sam deeply as she slipped two thin agile fingers inside me and Sam began to work my clit.

I gasped in surprise, not only at the sudden third party but also because it went from Sam playing with me, slowly and lazily, to two girls firmly demanding I cum with some truly expert movements. There was barely time for a groan to start on the heels of that gasp when Cat got just the right spot at just the right angle and I was groaning and keening with my mouth full of pussy as I soaked Cat's hand. I could feel my muscles spasming as they tried to grip her.

This was obviously about to take a turn and with how they were kissing I wasn't sure how much a part of what happened next I was even going to be, or if I'd just be expected to be a lonely observer to someone else's love.


End file.
